


Paparazzi

by Corcalamus



Series: Born This Way [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off to Europe to sell the Arc Reactor technology to the European market at a climate change conference, Tony is surprised to bump into an all too familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for the Kudo's and comments! The series has now been completed on my hard drive (woo!) it'll be 9 parts. I know I said it'd be Sunday or Monday when I update but I realised I'm gonna be really busy tomorrow and Monday so it's just much easier to update today. Enjoy!

**Title: Paparazzi**   
**Authour:** Corcalamus  
 **Betas:** Dracavia  
 **Series/Fandom:** Avengers – Marvel Movies  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Length:** 4868  
 **Warnings:** None!   
**Pairing/Characters:** Tony/Loki, Bruce  
 **Genre:** Smuty plot  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Marvel except owning my own obsession towards Tony and Loki.

Paparazzi

It had to be the most boring convention he had ever had the misfortune to attend. He knew he had to be there, Pepper had talked him round to going, seeing as the Arc Reactor was working perfectly and he had to start getting people to buy it. He knew the Europeans were more into their climate change than the Americans, but by god, couldn't they be at least a little bit more exciting about it?

He knew that his Arc Reactor was getting a big reaction though, so at least that was something. He'd heard that someone big from the United Kingdom was backing him and had already made inquiries about the Arc Reactor technology. That was what got Pepper's attention in the first place, and that is why Tony was here.

After hours of talking about the reactor and how clean and ingenious it was (Well it was), he now was at a party with the delegates of all the EU nations, being asked more questions in broken English from the Germans and very excited Spanish from the delegates of Spain. He wondered if it really had been the English crowd that was interested as he'd had yet to speak with any of their delegates directly, all he'd seen of them was a tall blond woman who upon first glance looked pretty and on second glance looked like she worshiped sunbeds. Tony thought it a bit ironic that a woman was spending her time campaigning for climate change and yet she would lie under a 'Cancer Box', as Pepper had once called them.

He now sat at the bar, drinking some Scotch Whiskey (which was really good stuff, had a bit more of a _bite_ as it went down), when someone sat beside him. He was trying to stay low key, there were journalists everywhere with cameras, trying to get an interview or a scoop on him (his reputation was legendary after-all). 

He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, supposed the man who sat beside him was a journalist. He didn't look, he wasn't sure he was interested, everyone he'd seen at this delegation didn't look to be the most prime specimens of humans he'd ever seen and he really, _really_ didn't want to talk to a journalist. He sipped his whiskey again when the man spoke.

“Hello Peacock.”

Tony choked and looked up as Loki handed him a napkin, trying not to splutter too much. Loki was here, sitting beside him at a Climate Change conference. Of all the places to bump into him, he didn't think it would be here. He gave him a very surprised look and Loki just smiled.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tony asked.

“I told you, I work for the English Climate Change Committee.” Loki ordered himself a glass of Aquavit. “I did tell you this, you know.”

“I... but...” Tony looked at him, he was right, Loki had in fact told him five months ago at the masquerade party that he worked for England. But he didn't believe him after he found out who he was. What in God's name was he doing there? He watched Loki, speechless for a few moments, and simply watched Loki drink his Aquavit.

“I thought you were lying, you know 'God of Mischief and Lies'?”

Loki smiled, “That does not mean that _everything_ I say is untrue, Mr Stark.”

Tony looked at his whiskey, which was now finished, and then, for lack of anything else to say, asked, “What _is_ that you're drinking?” It smelled both strong and interesting, spicy, like Loki in fact.

“Aquavit, the traditional drink of Norway.” Loki caught the bartender's attention, “Another Aquavit for my friend here, please.”

The bartender poured the drink into a tulip glass and set it in front of Tony. Tony lifted it to his nose to smell it, it smelled almost like pure alcohol. “Do I drink it quick or sip it?”

“I sip... but I am unaccustomed to large amounts of alcohol, it's 40% proof. Very strong and very – oh.”

Loki stopped talking as Tony downed the spirit. It burned a little as it went down, but not in an unpleasant way. It was spicy and hot, and he motioned the bartender to pour him another, “That's good stuff.”

Loki laughed a bit, “So I see.”

“So... you can't be going by Loki Odinson surely?”

“Oh no, officially I am 'Luke Laufeyson' of Norway and have been living in England for ten years.”

“Is that so...?”

The bright flash of a camera caught Tony's attention and he scowled a bit at the journalist who just took the picture. “Mr Stark, can we get some words on how you think the Summit is going?”

“No,” he said.

“I think what Mr Stark meant to say is that he and I are discussing some private business matters at the moment. If you would be so kind as to leave us in peace?”

“Oh, of course Mr Laufeyson, I didn't see you there.” The girl smiled at him and then walked off with her cameraman, and Tony looked at Loki curiously. 

“You know that girl?”

“I gave an interview on England's interest in the Arc Reactor. I gave a glowing review regarding its technology.”

Loki ordered another drink. Tony watched Loki for a few minutes, it was really sort of bizarre to think a few months ago he'd had him on his back, begging to be fucked. He shifted in his chair to hide the stirrings of his arousal and Loki seemed to catch the movement.

“Oh...” he said softly, looking at him from the side of his eyes, “My mere presence?” His voice was amused.

“More the memories of the last time you were on your back,” Tony said.

A slight flush rose on Loki's cheeks and it was his turn to shift in his seat. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, each sipping their drink, and a tension began to build between them as they each contemplated the other. Tony's conscience and his libido were both vying for attention, and he wasn't gonna lie, the libido was currently winning.

“I should leave you to your evening,” Loki said and began to stand. Tony put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Stay,” he said and looked at him. He wanted to talk a bit, he wanted to ask why Loki was even there, what was he doing on Earth, 'Midgard', anyway? Hadn't he just tried to take it over? Was that his plan? Go in at the government level and slowly manipulate people into his way of thinking?

“Really?” Loki looked surprised, “When we last parted, I thought it would be the first and the last.”

“I never expected to see you again, unless we were fighting,” Tony said. Yep, the loins were definitely going to win this fight. 

Loki remained in his seat and looked to Tony, “What is it you want from me?”

“Why are you here?” Tony asked, “You were captured a year ago, you spent three months quietly in your cell and then you break out, to what? Spread peace and harmony among humans?”

Loki smirked, “Not quite so far fetched, little Peacock.” He ordered another drink. “I broke out as I had heard the guards speaking of my impending execution. I did not wish to face death...”

Tony gaped. He knew that the Asgardians died. He knew that they were born, they grew and they died, but he also knew that they lived for very, very long times and it was hard to kill them. He also knew that Odin preferred to teach lessons over just punishing those who do wrong in his kingdom, and he knew that compared to many from their home Loki and Thor were not much older than children, despite them both being over 100 years old.

“Why?”

“Because my father said he cannot trust me. I do not blame him, _I_ would not trust me, but I felt wronged in that he would not allow me to even try to clear my debt. He has deemed me too chaotic... I suppose the son of Laufey would be rather chaotic.”

“Laufey?”

“Yes, the King of the Frost Giants...”

“Didn't you kill him?”

“I did... it's very complicated.”

“I heard that you ruined your brother's coronation by inviting a Frost Giant into Asgard, and then goaded him into fighting the Frost Giants. I then heard he got banished, your father fell ill, and you assumed the throne. Then, as a plot to make your father love you more than Thor, you tell the Frost Giants to come kill your father so you can go from being Regent to being King, but instead you killed the King of the Frost Giants so you could look like a hero... and then you fell into a big black hole.”

Loki looked at him and blinked a few times. He lifted his glass to Tony, “Perhaps it's not that complicated when phrased as such.” He smiled and downed the Aquavit.

“So, execution... is that what will happen if they catch you?”

“Oh, most certainly. They likely would do it right away as well, wouldn't want to give me the chance to escape again.” Loki sighed, “I hoped to come to Earth, to do good deeds and find forgiveness, but it is proving difficult. Humans are very intent on destroying their planet.”

“Yeah, they are,” Tony said. “I think it's that we want to murder each other, and the planet is just an innocent bystander.”

Loki smiled a bit and Tony felt himself smile in return. Loki's smile really did light up his eyes and Tony slid towards him a bit with his chair. 

“This bar's a bit boring, isn't it?”

Loki's smile widened and he looked at Tony, “It is... do you know of somewhere else that might interest us?”

Tony grinned, “I hear the view from room 14 is great.”

“Mr Stark...” Loki grinned, “and you say I was being forward last time?”

“I'm not known for subtlety, I mean c'mon, giant metal suit of armor.”

Loki nodded, “True...” Loki slid his chair towards Tony and looked at him, his green eyes sparkling, “Well then, Mr Stark, why don't we go see this view from room 14?” Tony shivered when Loki put his hand on his thigh, his fingers rubbing gentle circles on the inside of his leg, tantalizingly close to his groin.

Loki leaned forward, the bar seemed to melt away, and he kissed him softly. As they kissed a flash of light went off and Tony turned to see the journalist from earlier run away with her cameraman. Tony was about to go after them, but Loki pulled him by the shirt front towards him and kissed him hard, all thoughts of the journalist went from his mind. Loki kissed along his jaw and Tony was amused that no one seemed to be paying attention to them, and as Loki whispered in his ear 'my turn to make _you_ beg' he was glad as he almost melted.

Loki tangled his fingers in Tony's and they both walked together from the bar to go to Room 14.

~*~*~*~*~

On the way up in the elevator Loki had Tony pushed against the back wall and was kissing him unashamedly, hands in places they had no right to be out in public, but he really wasn't complaining.

As they walked from the elevator, continuing to kiss, he fumbled for his room key, all too distracted with what Loki might have in store for him once they got inside. They fell into the room, Loki closing the door behind them. Tony waited for a moment as Loki's eyes surveyed the room. Bed on the left, desk in the middle of the floor. His eyes went to the desk and then to Tony, and he grinned.

He moved towards Tony quicker than Tony thought was possible, an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him forward, Loki's other hand cupped his cheek as he kissed him hard. He walked with Tony, not towards the bed, but towards the desk. Tony tried to work out just what was happening and he groaned a bit as Loki kissed beneath his ear at the top of his jawline.

“Do you have oil or lubricant?”

Tony nodded, “In the bathroom...” he always had a bottle of baby oil on hand. Loki grinned and pushed forward, kissing him deeply, the desk dug into the backs of his legs which caused him to groan again.

“Stay there peacock...” Loki walked off into the bathroom and Tony wondered what exactly he had planned. It was obviously something to do with the desk. A moment later Loki appeared, now with his shirt off and the bottle of oil in hand. “Is this it?”

“Yeah, that's it,” he said as Loki now walked towards him. Loki set the bottle on the desk and kissed Tony's neck. Tony leaned his head back a bit to let Loki kiss more of his neck. Loki ran his hands down Tony's back to his arse and squeesed hard, causing Tony to groan deeply.

“What's your plan?” he asked.

“I think it's better that I show you...” His hands moved from Tony's arse round to the front, unbuttoning trousers which he then slid down. He gripped Tony's shirt and then ripped it open, and Tony laughed a bit, the laugh quickly turning to a moan as Loki kneeled in front of him and took his cock into his mouth.

“Oh!”

Loki's hands ran up the insides of his thighs and Tony spread his legs a bit more, giving the God of Mischief more access to the areas he was most interested in. His fingers massaged the skin on the insides of Tony's thighs before he pulled his mouth away and one hand began stroking him, his lips trailed kisses up his thigh and then he began licking his balls. One of Tony's hands instinctively grabbed the back of Loki's neck, his fingers tangling in his hair. Loki didn't seem to mind, in fact it seemed to spur him on.

After a few moments, Tony felt the pressure build and his fingers tightened, he spoke somewhat urgently as he realised he was about to come.

“ _Loki_...” he hissed, “Sto-oh God...”

Tony looked down, their eyes met as he tried to warn Loki and Loki moved forward, deep-throating Tony's cock. Tony could almost hear the words from Loki, he wanted to stare into his eyes as he came. The thought was very erotic and before he could stop himself he came hard and Loki swallowed around him.

Tony collapsed back against the desk as his legs gave out. Loki stood quickly, keeping him standing, and kissed him deeply on the lips, causing Tony to moan softly.

“Fuck me...” he breathed after he'd regained his breath a bit.

“I intend to,” Loki said. Tony moaned just a little and he looked at Loki, who was still hard and was naked now. He wasn't sure when that had happened, and then he realised his own trousers which had been around his ankles were also gone.

“I am good with magic,” Loki said and Tony laughed. Loki had his hands now on his hips, and he once more moved forward, kissing his neck. Gently his hands moved, turning Tony towards the desk. 

Tony braced his hands on the desktop, looking down at the paneling, and he spoke as Loki's hands began running over his back. “You know, I've had sex with a few men, only had them fuck me twice though. I don't really see what the big deal is.”

Loki snorted a bit, “Well, you cannot have been with very skilled men.”

“Well, we were quite drunk...” Tony said. “And the second was you but admittedly I was on top and you wouldn't have much control up there.”

“I am much more experienced in the pleasures of the flesh than you are... trust me.”

_Trust me_... Tony would have laughed had the situation been any different. But currently he was too busy concentrating on Loki's masterful fingers working over his muscles with the baby oil, massaging the tension out of his back. As his hands worked over his shoulder blades, Loki kissed his back, and then his thumbs worked along his lower spine causing Tony to groan deeply.

Tony closed his eyes, “That feels really good, Loki...”

“Oh, I know...” Loki said as his hands began rubbing over his arse and down the backs of his legs. “It's always best if you're relaxed, and I want to make sure this is an experience to remember.”

“Oh, it already is.”

“I'm glad...” 

Tony moaned loudly in both surprise and pleasure as Loki spread his arse cheeks and his tongue ran across his entrance. He did it once, twice, three times, and then slowly pushed his tongue in. Tony was almost immediately hard again as he did this. Loki reached round, gripped Tony's cock and began to stroke him as he fucked him with his tongue. After a few minutes of this, he poured more oil on his fingers and replaced his tongue with his finger.

“Tell me if it feels uncomfortable.”

Tony nodded and moaned as Loki added a second finger and then a third. He pushed back against Loki's fingers, the last time he'd had sex with a man, before Loki, it had been a sort of hurried affair and he hadn't really enjoyed being fucked, but this was sort of pleasant. He was also really surprised at how considerate a lover Loki was being. He sort of expected that this time Loki would just come in and fuck him silly and be done, but no, he was intent on making sure it was very _good_ sex.

Tony wasn't complaining and as Loki's fingers pressed up, a jolt of pleasure sparked through him. “Oh!”

“Aah... _there_ we go...” Loki said and pressed again, causing Tony to see stars.

Tony closed his eyes as Loki continued pulling his fingers in and out, pushing against that spot deep inside that was causing such pleasure. Tony felt Loki's fingers leave him and then he felt Loki push against him, his hard cock pressing slightly against his entrance.

“Look up...” Loki said softly, his hand reached up gripping the back of Tony's neck. Tony frowned and opened his eyes, looking up, directly in front of him.

“Oh God,” he said.

He was staring at the mirror image of himself and Loki, and he stared at Loki's face in the mirror as Loki slowly pushed forward, seating himself in Tony to the hilt. They stared at each other via the mirror and Loki groaned softly. Tony smiled and rocked his hips.

“Oh I'm quite close...” Loki said softly. 

“Well _fuck_ me then,” Tony said.

Loki smiled and nodded, “As you wish...” 

Loki began to move, slowly at first, and then he quickened his pace. Tony was glad he had the desk to brace against as Loki's thrusts got harder and harder. They both stared at each other via the mirror, as if having the most hardcore staring contest, but as soon as Loki started hitting his prostate it was game over for Tony.

He cried out hard as he came, pulling Loki over the edge with him, as he thrust into him with wild abandon. Tony collapsed over the desk with Loki on top of him, both of them panting.

“Holy shit,” Tony said.

“How eloquent.” 

“Heh, I'm usually passed out right after sex.”

Loki slowly got up and grabbed Tony, pulling him towards the bed. They flopped down together and Loki pulled Tony towards him, kissing him languidly and tangling their legs together.

“Was that an enjoyable experience then?”

Tony nodded, “Oh yes, very... Not to inflate your already over-large ego, but you're a good fuck.”

“Oh, I know,” Loki said, running a hand through Tony's hair. “How did this rank on your list? A man like you must have a list.”

Tony thought about it and compared it to the various other times he'd had sex. So far Loki was taking up 2 of his top 3 spots. “You're probably the first and third hottest I've ever had.”

“Oh really? How does that work?”

“Well, the first time was _hot_. So hot I'm surprised the room didn't go on fire. That's on my top spot for sheer kinkyness. It's not every day you find out you're fucking a guy who's tried to kill you.”

“That is a little melodramatic.”

“You deny it?”

“I was trying to take over the world, not kill you specifically.” Loki smiled a bit, “But let's not talk about that right now.”

“Why not?”

“Because in about twenty minutes I'd like to fuck you again and talking about such serious matters will put a dampener on things.”

Tony thought about it and Loki was right, he didn't want to talk about this. This wasn't work, this was sex, and it was _hot_ sex. He didn't want to ruin it, he wanted to enjoy it.

“Point taken,” he said.

Loki closed his eyes and smiled a bit, “So, how long until your conscience kicks in and you call someone about me?”

Tony shrugged, “I don't think it's anyone's business who I'm sleeping with.”

Loki's eyes opened and he looked at Tony, “I see...” A smile spread across his face, “Well then... let us enjoy the rest of our evening properly. Shall I order a bottle of Aquavit?”

“No, I'll order a bottle of whiskey and introduce you to some _real_ alcohol.”

~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the evening had consisted of another blow job, a few hand jobs, kissing, licking, drinking whiskey, and then finally at 3am, sleep. The conference finished the next day and so Tony was really confused when his phone began beeping as if it was an alarm.

Loki woke and watched him open his phone and frowned.

“Oh shit...”

“What is wrong?” Loki sat up and moved towards him, looking at the screen of his phone. On the front of the 'Jucigoss' page was a picture of him kissing Loki in the bar the night before. 

A wave of panic overcame him until Loki wrapped an arm around him and kissed his shoulder. “You cannot see my face,” he said softly, “I do not think my name is mentioned, it is just you and the fact you are kissing a man.” Loki looked over his shoulder and a smile reached his voice, “A 'pretty' man in fact.”

Tony smiled and looked at him, “Hmm... you may have a point.” He looked at the time on the clock and sighed, “I have to catch a flight in a few hours...” Loki's fingers slowly caressed the back of his neck.

“In a few hours I also have to take a plane back to England...” Loki trailed kisses up his shoulder to his earlobe and gave a playful nip, “But I have very little packing to do and I was going to order room service for breakfast...”

“Oh really? On my bill?”

“I hear you can afford it...” Tony moaned softly as Loki's fingers trailed across his chest. “Shower, breakfast and then... we part ways once more.”

Tony closed his eyes and nodded. He was going to hell for this, he just knew it. He'd managed to start wiping his own slate clean by investing in his arc reactor technology but now, here he was committing great sin by sleeping with Loki and not telling anyone about it.

Well, he did tell Pepper...

He was going to Hell and he smiled as he followed Loki into the bathroom.

He didn't really care.

~*~*~*~*~

It had been an ominous phone call from Bruce en route to Stark Tower. He wasn't sure what it meant, he wondered if while he was gone Bruce had Hulked Out and destroyed the lab and needed replacement workers, would be just like Bruce to do something cool like that while he was gone.

As he entered Bruce's lab there were no smashed implements or frightened lab staff. He walked into his office and Bruce was sitting in front of his computer, he beckoned Tony to come stand round at his side.

“What's going on?” he asked as he stepped beside Bruce.

“Why don't you tell me?”

Tony frowned, “Well, I sold Arc Reactors to Scotland and England. They're installing two, one in Glasgow and one in London. I had some awesome dreams on the way over, and I had a good time at the conference.”

“Really, anything else?”

“Nope.” Tony didn't like the way this conversation was going.

Bruce went back to his computer and pulled up a picture which was on the pages of the conference with the headline “Stark Arc!” and then there was a little blurb about the conference.

“I look good there,” Tony said... “Is that what it is? You want some tips on self grooming?”

“Oh no, you're not getting out of this Tony. I see you and I see the bartender behind you, but who is this?” he pointed to the right of the frame where Loki could be seen, but not _clearly_.

“I'm not entirely sure... a fan?”

“Tony.”

“A waiter?”

“ _Tony_.”

“Luke Laufeyson..?”

“Tony for crying out loud, that's Loki Odinson, as well you know!”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest, “Well if we're going to get nitpicky his name is technically 'Loki Laufeyson' as he's the son of Laufey of the Frost Giants, not Odin of the Asgardians.”

Bruce looked at him agape, “And who told you _that_?”

“Thor?”

“ _Tony_! This isn't a joke! What the hell was he doing talking to you? What the hell were you doing not calling someone to tell them about this!?”

“I wasn't inclined to,” Tony said.

“And why not?”

“Well... because... You know, it's easier to show you.” Tony moved forward and felt Bruce watch him as he opened up a search engine and typed in 'Tony Stark Gay'.

He clicked on the link for Juicigoss and up popped the picture of him making out with Loki.

“Oh God...” Bruce looked at Tony and just seemed utterly lost for words.

“Hey, I told Pepper I slept with him and she didn't believe me. I _told_ a responsible adult, I'm in the clear.”

Bruce rubbed his head, “You know you're not supposed to stress me.”

“You asked the question,” Tony said. “Bruce, it's just sex. He was at the masquerade ball, I don't know why but he was, and we had sex and it was really _good_ sex. Same happened at the conference.”

“You don't think it's weird you just happen to bump into each other? What if he's after the Arc Reactor technology.”

Tony frowned, “He said that he's trying to clear his debt. Something about if he can 'help as many as he hindered' his debt will be clear and he won't be in trouble anymore.”

“You believed him? For all you know he could be making that up. He _is_ the God of Mischief and Lies.”

Tony frowned again, Bruce was right of course. Loki could be feeding him a pack of lies and just having sex with him to get close to him, making up what he wanted about his life. For all he knew Loki didn't spend any time in England and he just crashed the party. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen him at all during the conference.

“Ask Thor, ask Thor if you can get a book of Asgardian law. He knows you read weird stuff, he'd probably give it to you. And try find out about 'Luke Laufeyson'... see if anything he's told you is true.”

“That's a good idea,” Tony said. “Well... if you need me, you know where I'll be.”

Bruce nodded, “And I won't tell anyone,” he said as Tony walked away.

“I appreciate that...”

Tony walked from Bruce's office and sighed as he made his way to his own. He wasn't sure what he was going to find regarding Loki and his alias, but he really hoped that not _all_ of it had been lies.


End file.
